Gossip Girl
by Christine27
Summary: Okay, what if the Naruto characters had more fashion awareness, more cash and a hell of a lot more hormones? Well I'm about to tell you. This is basically a reinactment of Gossip Girl but surrounding the Naruto characters.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything to do with _Gossip Girl _or _Naruto_.

Okay, what if the Naruto characters had more fashion awareness, more cash and a hell of a lot more hormones? Well I'm about to tell you, so don't expect the least. Oh, and don't say I didn't warn you. ; This is basically a reinactment of Gossip Girl but surrounding the Naruto characters. (obviously). Instead of this story being in New York City, its still going to be Konoha. And they're still going to be ninja's. Its just the way it's supposed to be. Enjoy.

**GOSSIPGIRL** - **INTRO**

Ever wondered what the lives of the Chosen ones are really lke? Well, I'm going to tell you, because I'm one of them. I'm not talking about beautiful models or actors or musical prodegies or mathematical geniuses. I'm talking about the people who are born to it. Those of us who have everything anyone could possibly wish for and who take it all completely for granted.

Welcome to Konaha's upper east side, where my friends and I live and go to school and play and sleep - sometimes with each other. We all live in huge apartments with our own bedrooms and bathrooms and phone lines. We have unlimited access to money and booze and whatever else we want, and our parents are rarely home (some of us don't even have any..) so we have tons of privacy. We're smart, we've inherited classic good looks, we wear fantastic clothing and we know how to party. Our shit still stink, but you can't smell it because the bathroom is sprayed hourly by the maid with a refreshing scent made exclusively for us by French perfumers.

It's a luxe life, but someone's gotta live it.

Our apartments are within walking distance of the Metropolitan Museum of Art on Fifth Avenue. Even with a hangover, Fifth Avenue always looks so beautiful in the morning with the sunlight glimmering on the heads of the sexy Academy school boys. But something's rotten on museum mile...

**SIGHTINGS**

_**S**_ with her mother argueing in the back of a taxi in front of **Takashimaya**. _**SN**_ enjoying a joint on the steps of the **Met**. _**T**_ buying new school shoes at **Barneys**. And a familiar, tall, eerily beautiful blond girl emerging from a **New Haven** line train in **Grand Central Station**. Approximate age, seventeen. Could it be? _**I**_ is back?!

Yes, _**I**_ is back from boarding school. Her hair is longer, paler. Her blue eyes have that deep mysteriousness of kept secrets. She's wearing the same old fabulous clothes, now in rags from fending off **New England** storms. This morning _**I **_'s laughter echoed off the steps of the **Met**, where we will no longer be able to enjoy a quick smoke and a cappucino without seeing her waving to us from her parent's apartment across the street. She has picked up the habit of biting her fingernails which makes us wonder about her even more, and while we are all dying to ask her why she got kicked out of boarding school, we won't, because we'd rather she had stayed away. But _**I**_ is definately here.

Just to be safe, we should all synchronize our watches. If we aren't careful, _**I**_ is going to win over our teachers, wear that dress we couldn't fit into, eat the last olive, have sex in our parents' bed, spill Campari on our rugs, steal our brothers' and boyfriends' hearts, and basiclly ruin our lives and piss us all off in a major way.

I'll be watching closely. I'll be watching all of us. Its going to be a wild and wicked year. I can smell it.

Love,

_**Gossip Girl**_


	2. Like most juicy stories

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own a lot, so I definately don't own _Gossip Girl_, or _Naruto_.

**GOSSIP GIRL;**

**like most juicy stories, it started at a party**

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. How could this be possible? When she got a text message from the mysterious _'Gossip Girl' _she didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. It wasn't real. Right?

She ran straight home to her iMac computer and checked the website where she found her proof (with pictures) : Ino Yamanaka was back in Konaha.

'_This fucking sucks_!' she thought as she closed her laptop. Her stomach growled.

"And I can't even go downstairs to eat," she told herself out loud. At that moment her door flung open and Temari walked in and shut the door.

"And why can't you do that?" Temari asked as she set her bags down and jumped on Sakura's bed. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I watched Nickelodeon all morning in my room so I wouldn't have to eat breakfast with them." She was refering to her parents who were fighting on and off, which resulted in make up sex again, and again - gag. "My mom cooked him an omelet. I didn't even know she knew how to use the stove."

Sakura tucked her long pink hair behind her ears and swigged her mother's fine vintage scotch from the crystal tumbler in her hand. She was already on her second glass.

"What shows did you watch?" Temari asked, removing a strand of hair from Sakura's black cashmere cardigan. Sakura didn't know if the expression on Temari's face meant she was joking or if she felt bad, either way the scotch was getting to her and she really didn't want to sit there and interpret her best friends' facial expressions.

"Who cares?" Sakura said, stamping her foot. She got up to look in her full-length mirror. She was wearing her new black ballet flats. Very bow-tie proper preppy, which she could get away with because she could change her mind in an instant and put on her trashy, pointed, knee-high boots and that sexy metallic skirt her mother hated. Poof - rockstar sex kitten. Meow. Sakura turned to face Temari.

"The point is I was trapped in my room all morning because they were busy having a gross romantic breakfast in their matching red silk bathrobes. They didn't even take showers!" Sakura took another gulp of her drink. The only way to tolerate her parents sleeping together was to get drunk - very drunk.

Luckily Sakura and her friends came from the kind of families for whom drinking was as commonplace as blowing your nose. Their parents believed in the quasi-European idea that the more access kids have to alcohol, the less likely they are to abuse it. So Sakura and her friends could drink whatever they want, whenever they want as long as they maintained their grades and their looks and didn't embarrass themselves or their family by puking in public, pissing their pants or ranting in the streets. The same thing went for everything else, like sex or drugs - as long as you kept up with appearances, you were alright.

But keep your panties on, that's coming later.

"..So did you hear from GG yet?" Sakura asked Temari.

"GG" was Gossip Girl. Nobody knew who she was or how she knew everything form where you were last night to your new phone number; who you're sleeping with, and where you got your new jacket. They just knew that everything she knows is 100 true which came in handy, or can totally suck, depending on who you are, and what you've done.

"What? No, why what happened _THIS_ ti-" but Temari was cut off by her cellphone's ringtone, meaning she had a new text message.

"I'm guessing you're about to find out." Sakura gulped down the last of her drink and waited for Temari's reaction to the Earth shattering news.

Sakura watched as Temari slid open her expensive gold Motorolla phone she got last christmas, watched her perfectly manicured thumb press the button to reveal the exact same message she had received half an hour ago. And then she watched her jaw drop.

"What. The. Fuck!?" Temari's face lost all color and she looked like she might puke. The only difference between both their reactions was that Sakura actually did puke. Twice. And that's why she didn't even make it to school.

"Ugh. I know, right. This is seriously bad," Sakura flopped face down onto her bed.

"So why is she back anyways!?" Temari was clutching her phone like maybe if she crushed it, it'd make everything okay again. Before Ino left, Sakura and Temari hardly spoke a word to each other. Ino's departure kind of brought them together you could say. Ino was trying to get Sasuke to herself. And Ino was in Shikamaru Nara's squad along with Choji Akimichi. It was clear to everyone that Shikamaru and Temari were made for each other. Well except Ino. And to make this little triangle worse Choji had discovered feelings for Ino which nobody would've seen coming. They hated each other. But I guess opposites attract. Or so they say. Then Ino left, and that started the T&S friendship.

Guess they have one thing they can thank Ino for.

Temari waited for Sakura to answer, but there wasn't anything she could say. The truth was that Ino hadn't even told Sakura she was coming back. She hadn't even tried talked to her the whole time she'd been gone. A couple postcards every three months was hardly anything to brag about.

But Sakura wasn't about to admit that.

"Ask her when you see her, I'm not about to talk shit." There. That should buy her some time until she actually did know what the hell she was doing back in Konoha. Sakura's mind was racing with all kinds of questions to ask her former friend who had run off to boarding school without as much as a a goodbye or a note or even a hug.

"There probably weren't enough boys to screw at boarding school so she came back for seconds," Temari made a puking noise like she was gaging. Sakura laughed, but then her face became serious.

For as long as Sakura's known Ino she was always trying to one up her, trying to get herself into Sasuke Uchiha's good books - and pants.

Sakura sighed. Tonight was Guy-sensei's welcome back dinner that Sakura's mom was hosting. The Haruno penthouse had been expensively redecorated that summer in deep reds and chocolate browns, and it was full of antiques and artwork that would have impressed anyone who knew anything about art.

Temari saw the longing look in her friends' eyes and engulfed her in a big hug. They were both in for the ride of their lives.

"Come on," Temari said, smiling at Sakura, "I think a new mini-dress and maybe a pair of sexy kitten heels will cheer us up."

Sakura smiled. Temari was right, new shoes would definately make them both feel a lot better, even if only for a couple hours..


End file.
